Sonic Gaiden: SatAM Saga
by Dark Cloud Inc
Summary: (SEGA/SatAM crossover) Hi, I'm Amy Rose, G.U.N. agent at your service! Something weird is going on. Sonic isn't acting like himself, and Knuckles is trying to investigate a strange shrine that could start trouble for everyone. (Please R&R)
1. Default Chapter

Sonic Gaiden: SatAm Saga, a SEGA/SatAM crossover.  
  
I am not the millonaire who created Sonic the Hedgehog.  
I own Ivan Cameron, Melfice, and Temjin. Trey is just a minor character.  
  
Grey Wolf: Whoo! The second in the saga! But first, it would mean a lot if you read my freind and fellow writer's anime original works, White Tigar's Shining Fate trilogy. Even though that I want to ram my fist through his face, I have to admit that it's a good read. (It's a strange coincidence that we both made a trilogy. Even though I only knew that he was going to make two writings. Oh well) For those who just have to know, the next Saga will be called Sonic Gaiden: -M Saga. Think hard enough and you'll see where I'm going.  
  
NOTE TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ SONIC GAIDEN: PROWER SAGA:  
Read it. If you continue to read this, you will be lost in some of the details in this story.  
  
Also: If you're going to e-mail us something, please state to who it's for i.e. "To BladeRaven" or "Talon"  
  
  
Chapter 1: Unusual Business As Usual REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"One more coat of polish should do it," Knuckles said as he rubbed a cloth an a red snowboard that was propped up on a tree. "Can't wait to take this baby to the mountains in my Artic Zone." He was standing by his handmade hut near the Master Emerald shrine near the edge of the island.   
  
He noticed the thinning of the clouds and walked toward the edge of the floating world wonder. "I must be passing over the mainland now," He said to himself. "Home to 'civilization', people, freinds, and Rouge." He walked back over to the tree, "It's just every time I try to get down to the surface, to fend off boredom, or find a sutible mate, I fail in my duity. Sometimes the trouble comes straight to me."   
  
"Sometimes I think this island asks too much of me," he said into the air. "But I must follow in my ancestor's footsteps and protect the Emerald. Not for the pride, but for the protection of the world."  
  
He turned to the interior of the island, "But Rouge...did I do the right thing? No, of course I didn't. I should have stayed, and now you and Fang can take all of the joyrides on his Marvelous Queen all the hell you want." He looked at the mountain tops in the distance.   
  
"At least peace is prevailent here."  
  
A low rumbling vibrated the ground under his feet. The snow on the caps of the peaks were pouring down thier slopes. "What in the world is happening!?"  
  
A bright flash of light nearly blinded Knuckles. After he stopped shelding his eyes, he saw an egg-shaped green thing zip off the mountain peak, leaving a smoky trail behind. It veered off from its straight path from the sky and dived toward the ground toward the mainland. On its way down, it nearly clipped the side of the island and almost plowed through Knuckles. Knuckles went toward the edge of the floating island to catch a glimpse of the ship spiral down into Station Square.  
  
"Someone was on the island?!" Knuckles yelled. He heard a wooshing noise, and the source seemed to be coming his way. He saw it come nearer and nearer. As it came closer it kicked up sand, clouding the view of whatever it was. Knuckles didn't know what to do, but before he could react, it had stopped right in front of him. The dust cleared and showed a familar face.  
  
"Sonic?! What are you doing here?!" Knuckles asked.  
  
"There's no time to explain, I need to use this!" Sonic said as he grabbed the red snowboard and leapt off of the side of the island before Knuckles can even respond. Knuckles looked around in disbelief.  
  
"I'm going to have to find out what happened up there," Knuckles thought.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"........................?"  
  
"...strange.....awareness?"  
  
"It is awkward...." a young female voice added. "....what is the disturbance?"  
  
"...I don't know..." the male voice replied. ".....Vee..can you tell?"  
  
"No...I-I cannot....I do not have a controll device......" Vee, the female, drifted off.  
  
"Why not.....I had sent mine eons ago....."  
  
"Emn, I couldn't risk a controll device being sent......" Vee replied. "...do you think it's possible to use yours?"  
  
Emn replied with some doubt in his tone, "...no....I can only see the present and danger....not rearranged from history and life.." he paused. "..Chaos and Time......"  
  
"........I still refuse to send my controll...I might be sent like the many times you have...."  
  
"Then we will wait and see....foolhearted mortals should never have found my shrines..."  
  
"..Emn....if so, what... will we do?"  
  
"Hope that it hasn't happened."  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
"Man, I'll never will belive it....why, why, why...." Sonic said as he looked at his living room. Everything had been splattered with a red substance, and a body-shaped figure was covered with a white cloth that was stained red. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Jeez...it took you guys a day to get here!! The door's open!" Sonic yelled. He heard his front door open and heavy footsteps came near. He turned around to meet several men dressed in black holding large cloth bags.   
  
"Good morning sir, I hope that your spirts isn't down because of this. Have a strong heart!" the jumpsuit, a dog, in front of the group said to Sonic.  
  
"Sure, it's just that-..." Soinc stopped himself when he pointed to the red body on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry," another one, a man, said. "A case like this, you'll be glad that you hired us."  
  
One of them walked up to the thing covered with the red bedsheet and slightly lifted it up. "Who's the culprit?"  
  
"My chao, Speedy," Sonic said. One of them spoke up.   
  
"Hmm..we get this alot..chaos are unpradictable when left alone too long," he said. "..so it's a case that it's the owner's fault,"  
  
"I know, I was only gone for one week," Sonic said, knowing how bad he sounded.  
  
One of the jumpsuits ran his finger over the wall, through a red blot then sniffed it. "Hmm...cherries....this 'ill need some deep cleanin',"  
  
"Sonic...er..no last name...we'll need you to vacate the premises for a while.." One of them said. Sonic nodded and headed out of the door. The men empited their bags of the vacums and steamers. The dog pulled up the sheet covering the mass on the floor and revealed a statue of Sonic that had it's leg broken off.   
  
"Wow. That's a tough chao."  
  
  
  
Well, across the city...................  
  
  
  
"Ding-dong!" the doorbell echoed though the hall. The bell decided to become impatient. "Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-ding-ding-ding-!!!"  
  
"I coming! Keep your shirt on!" Amy yelled, running to the door barefoot and clad only in a towel. She unlocked the door and swing it open. "I was changing my clothes and whatintheworld?!?!" She saw what had came to her door. A large living mass of exotic flowers nearly bigger than the door to her apartment was at her doorstep. Appearently, it can talk.  
  
"G' morning Miss Rose....a floral delevery from Sonic ...Hyassa...I think... can I s-set this down somewhere, PLEASE!?" a hoarse voice emerged from the explosion of colerful petals.  
  
"Uh, sure...come inside," Amy said. The thing came instde and the flower arrangement made contact with the floor in her cozy living room. A small mole emerged from it and handed Amy a card.  
  
"This is from Sonic...um..Hyassa also.." the mole said.  
  
"Sonic's last name isn't Hyassa.....at least I don't think it is," Amy said.   
  
"Anyway, have a good day ma'm," the mole said on his exit.  
  
"Sonic always goes overkill on things like this, not that I'm not complaining though," Amy said to herself. She opened the card and read it aloud so we can hear.   
  
"These will never equal to 1/10000 of your beauty"....."Sonic"   
  
"He's a sweet one." She said to herself. She looked at the card again. "1/10000? Why not 1/0000000 or 1/0000000000?"  
  
  
  
Oh, boy...In the streets of Staion Square, Station Square that later that morning.................  
  
  
  
"Wow, everything....," Sonic said in wonder while looking at the tall buildings. He was standing on the sidewalk being brushed away by people walking by. "....it looks like Metropolis! Before the coup de 'eat! It's like it never happened!" He began to walk looking at the people passing by. "Overlanders and Furmorphs! Together in harmony!" He walked more and more, he arched his kneck to see the sky. "The Sun! White clouds! Blue sky!" He bumped into something soft. A bear weraing an apron, manning a food cart.  
  
"Hey Sonic watchit!" the vendor said. Sonic looked at what he was selling.  
  
"Chilliiii dooooogzzz!!!!" the hedgehog yelled in triumph. "Gimme!!"  
  
"Uh, sure..." the bear said. He prepared three and handed them to Sonic on a paper plate. Sonic instantly began to eat them. "I thought you were all 'health foods and exersise'," the bear commented.  
  
"Really?" Sonic said. "Hey, I want more."  
  
"You'll have to pay for the ones you just ate, pal, before I give you more," the bear said. Sonic reached into the brown leather backpack on his back and pulled out some paper money. He handed it to the bear.  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke?" the bears said, looking at the money. "A 'Mobian'? Sorry kid, but I take dollar bills, not play money." He paused. "Three dollar bills and two rings."  
  
"Oh, no........"  
  
"Hey Sonic!" he heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see the source and saw a pink female hedgehog wearing a blue tennis-miniskirt outfit that had srtipes running down the sides. He really didn't know who it was, so he waved.  
  
Unfortunately, that seemed to mean 'come over' to the girl.   
  
"Sonic!" she said as she leaped up into his arms. As soon as she did, though, she planted a kiss on his lips. She looked at him with a coked eyebrow. "Chili dogs?"  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Sonic said, playing along.  
  
"Oh, fine,fine. I was removed from covert ops and placed into detective work," She said as if Sonic knew what the hell she was talking about. "..that's why I couldn't return any of your calls last night. Very busy."  
  
"Hey Amy," the hotdog vendor said. "But me and Sonic have a small problem as of now."  
  
"Yes Amy," Sonic said. Amy? Amy Rose? That annoying eight-year-old? She looks as old as I am! Wow she's cute...well...uh....  
  
"What kind of a problem?" Amy asked while letting go of Sonic.  
  
"He just downed three chilidogs without paying me and he's broke," the bear said.  
  
"Sonic? You don't have your wallet? Don't you keep it in the tounge of your shoe?" Amy asked. She looked at Sonic's feet. "Oh, you're wearing your old shoes. I'll pay for it," Amy said as she reached into her purse. She handed him the money and turned to Sonic. "Do you want to go somewhere today?" She asked.  
  
"Uh sure, why not?" Sonic replied.  
  
"Can you run me back to my house? I gotta feed my pet," she said as she showed him a paper bag. But Sonic didn't know where she lived. Gotta find an excuse.  
  
"Um, let's take a taxi....," Sonic said. Excuse! Excuse! Excuse! "...I don't want you to mess up your hair."  
  
"Uh...okay," she replied. Sonic waved and almost caused a three taxi pile-up on the curb near him. Sonic opened the nearest one and sat down inside. Amy plopped her firm behind onto his lap. The taxi driver turned and recognized the two.  
  
"Hey ya crazy kids, where to?" he asked. Amy said some incomprehensible address and the taxi pulled off.  
  
  
  
  
The Station Square Central Staion.......(betya can't say that five times fast)....  
  
  
  
Miles yawned as he stepped out of the train. He hauled his backpack over his shoulder and walked out with the same non-awakeness as the other teens walking out of the station. Yep, heading to S.S. High. Half awake. Knowing that second period history will aid in his sleep recovery. As soon as he stepped out of the large building, he immedeately entered a crowd.  
  
"What's going on?" Tails said to himself. It seemed as if one third of Station Square's population was there.  
  
"Hey Tails!" he heard a voice say. He turned to see his friend Trey, a fox. This guy was a freshman, though Tails was a senior (skipped grades) so he seemed more friendly than some of his classmates.   
  
"What's going on?" Tails asked.  
  
"King Acorn is going to give a speech!"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"He's going to tell what he'll do because the Station Square president died."  
  
"Oh, right. Then why are you here?"  
  
"To skip class and scope out the king's daughter."  
  
"She's here too?"  
  
"When does he start?"  
  
"Pretty soon, I think."  
  
"Hey Miles!" Tails heard. He saw the source. The beautiful Rouge the Bat was standing at the base of the steps in her GUN uniform of black pants, black halter top, and silver "G" jacket with her black wings emerging from the slits in the back. "You were on your way to school?"  
  
"Wow, who's the hottie? She knows you?" Trey asked.  
  
"She's my friend, Rouge," Tails said as he waved and continued down the stone steps. "Don't call her that, she'll kick your ass."  
  
"Hey Rouge, why are you here?" Tails asked. Trey stood in awe.  
  
"Secruity reasons," Rouge replied. "Keepin' the peace by smacking anyone who gets too rowdy. Ironic, isn't it? But it works."  
  
"Is it okay if we stay to see?" Tails said.  
  
"Sure go ahead, I won't get ya in trouble," Rouge replied.  
  
"H-hi..m-my name's Tra-Tra," Trey stammered to get some words out of his mouth.  
  
"Trey, wake up," Tails said as he punched him in the arm. The blue fox snapped out of it.  
  
"Is he your friend?" Rouge asked. "Get him some coffe or something, he doesn't look that well."  
  
"Oh no, he's always like this," Tails said as he pushed Trey ahead of him. "I'll see you later."  
  
"See ya," she replied.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.................  
  
  
  
  
"This is your place? Its kinda....cozy," Sonic said, trying not to be offenseive. He stood in the entrance hall. He looked around and spotted some paintings on the wall.  
  
"I know it's small, but I'm barely home thanks to my job. Didn't I already tell you that?" Amy replied. "Where do you want to go to today?" she asked.  
  
"Can we check on Tails first?"   
  
"Why? I mean, don't you think he's gotten old enough to take care of himself?"  
  
Must find an excuse! "I left something at his place."  
  
"Oh, alright. But wait, isn't he at school?"  
  
The world's not in a crisis, of course he'd be in school. "Oh..um...," Just as he started to talk, the most bizzare thing had just grabbed onto his leg.  
  
"Hiiiiii Sonnikkuuu!!" it blurted. Sonic looked down to see a soft, dewdrop-shaped thing clinging to his right leg. It had little wings on its back and the whole animal was tinted pink.  
  
"Oh my god, get it off me!" Sonic yelled. Amy ran over and picked the thing up.  
  
"Don't have a heart attack, it's just Cutie," Amy said while snuggling the thing. It took on a smile on its face and a heart appeared over its head. Amy put it down. Sonic saw another one of those monsters walk into the room. Execept, it looked like him.  
  
"Is that a cutie too?" Sonic said, pointing at it. Amy looked at him strangely.  
  
"Uh, yeah he's cute. That's Speedy, you dropped him off after he threw fruit around in your condo." she walked up to him and put her hand to Sonic's forehead. "Honey, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," Oh no, she's getting suspicious, and I wasn't supposed to bring her! "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You were eating chilidogs when I found you, you refused a chance to run, and now you freak out when a chao grabbed your leg," Amy said. "Anyway I gotta feed them," She walked out of the room. Sonic mustered up some courage to crouch down to the blue one.  
  
"So...you're a 'chow' aren't you? Creepy and cute at the same time," Sonic said.  
  
"So...you're a 'furmorph' aren't you? Smelly and hairy at the same time...." Speedy replied.  
  
"Okay, you guys, I got your favorites!" Amy said, paperbag in hand. Both of the little things scampered over and Amy handed out some of the stangest fruit Sonic had ever seen. Amy handed Speedy a giant cherry. Then handed a giant peach to cutie. Speedy started to complain.  
  
"I don't wannit! I want pie! Pie! Pie!" it yelled.  
  
"That's not healthy for a chao, you need to eat fruit too," she said.  
  
"I. Don't. WANNIT!" the chao said as it tossed the fruit at Amy, splattering all over her. Her fur and clothes were all red with cherry juice.  
  
"Ohhhh!!! And I just bought this too!" Amy said. "I hope this doesn't mess with my fur dye, those color jobs aren't cheap." The two chao ran from the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy said. "Now I gotta shower before I get all sticky,"  
  
"Okay, i'll wait," Sonic replied. Please hurry, we have to find the others!   
  
"Hmm....unless you wanna join me?" Amy asked with a slightly lower tone. "Play a little hanky-panky?"  
  
"N-no that's okay," Sonic said, avoiding her wish. "I don't do that."  
  
"Oh really? Such a liar," Amy replied. "You must be really sick."  
  
"Why's that?" Sonic said. Good God, this 'other me' must be one hell of a guy.  
  
"You don't remember? Dropping off Speedy wasn't all you did....." she took a peice of cherry skin from its resting place on her head. "You were sooo naughty, had your hands all over me."  
  
"I uh..," Excuse! Excuse! "..think I might be coming down with something. I don't want to pass it to you."  
  
"Fine, be that way!" Amy said in a huff and headed out of the room.  
  
"Whoo, that was close!" Sonic said to himself.  
  
  
  
  
Over the ocean.....................  
  
  
  
"Concentrate harder!" Mel yelled to a floating black figure near the horizon. "Controll it, don't let it controll you!" he floated above the water, his metallic feet dipping in and out of the water. He brushed back the long dreadlocks that emerged from the back of his chrome-colored head.  
  
"CHA-OS CONTROLLLLL!!!!!" the figure yelled. It turned into a red streak that headed toward Melfice. Melfice did the same, and they rushed eachother. Mel passed by and tossed Shadow another chaos drive. Shadow snatched it in mid-air. The aura of red energy grew wider around him.   
  
"You got it!" Mel yelled. "Do it now!"  
  
"PLANET DIVERRRR!!!' Shadow yelled. A red explosion shaped like a shpere grew the blue ocean. The water caved down around him.   
  
"Uhh..rrrrrghhh..." Shadow's body was shocked with pain. A pounding pressure ran from the heel of his foot and the top of his skull. This proved to be too much for Shadow's capability and fell inside. He was caught by Mel and was flown above the water before the temporary crater caved in. The water rushed to fill the empty gap and sprayed the two with the salty brine.  
  
"You okay?" Mel asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Shadow said. "It's hard to do, and I still haven't mastered flying yet."  
  
"It takes time," Mel assured him. "Me and Jin had been training for over thrity years."  
  
"That means that I have a lot of catching up to do," Shadow said.  
  
  
  
  
Station Square, Station Square, Central Station.....(bet ya can't..er..never mind)...  
  
  
  
The king walked up to the podium that rested near the edge of the wooden stage set up in the main plaza. The Station Square Hotel's doors were directly behind him. The audience stretched all the way back to the encrance of Twinkle Park. All eyes were on him.   
  
This man single-handedly brought peace to the humans and furmorphs by stopping the Great War. And had averted the Coup d 'eat Robotnik had staged right after the war. He had planned early, because of the surplus of weapons and military vehicles being surged into Metropolis, GUN's capital, and had put an investigation into it before the victory parade started. As it truned out, Robotnik was found out about the unessesary arms smuggle and had been exiled to the east ever since.   
  
"My people of GUN..." Max started. He extened his arms from his red cape that surrounded his body and gripped the podium. The red cape revealed his attire, which was a suit of composite armor to protect against assailants of the like. It's not known of king Maxwell Acorn having enimies, but protection was needed just in case. Near the rear of the stage, sat a young and beautiful redhead female chipmunk on a folding chair. "...I join you today on a sad note. As we all know, our President of the Staion Square Nation of GUN has passed away. For now, I will take his place untill we elect our new Station Square president. I will act as king and president for Station Square....."  
  
"Hmph, full of hot air," Fang said to himself. "I'm not a man of politics, but I know when someone's just givin' lipservice to his GUN council." He stood in the midst of the crowd.  
  
"Relax, you're not here to listen to the speech anyway," Ivan said over the radio tucked in the weasel's ear.   
  
"I know, I know," Fang said as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "The targets are?"  
  
"The assailant is probably a Leather Jacket," Ivan replied.   
  
"Rai-On's cronies?"  
  
"No, Smithy's," Ivan said. "I have intercepted a communicae' for an assasination."  
  
"Really? King Max?"  
  
"No, Sally Acorn,"  
  
"Hmm, interesting. Probably to make Max step down, make him soft to negotiate," Fang said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Then how will we find the to-be murderer?" Fang asked in a low voice to makes sure no one else heard him.  
  
"That's the problem."  
  
"And that's why GUN has asked for my services once again. They don't know a thing anymore." Fang paused. "Then how the hell will we find him then?"  
  
"Your cunning and clairvoyance," Ivan replied.  
  
"Great, I have to guess."  
  
  
Elsewhere in the mass of people......  
  
  
  
"Man, where's the party at?" Sonic said to himself as he entered Station Square Cental Square. He was nearly bored to death. "First, Amy never returned any of my phonecalls. Second, she wasn't even home this morning. And even worse, I can't even get back to my house!" He looked at the stage. "Great, another speech from Max Acorn. Maybe someone I know is here."  
  
"Hey, it's Sonic the Hedgehog!""Can I have your autograph?" "It's Sonic!" Sonic's ears heard as he wiggled into the massive crowd. He just answered them with passive waving. He spotted someone. Tails standing next to a goofily colored blue fox.  
  
"Hey Tails, why aren't you at school?" he asked. His voice was almost drowned out completely by the king's speech over the speakers.  
  
"I stayed to see the speech," Tails replied.  
  
  
  
  
Walking out of the entrance of Central Station.............  
  
  
  
  
Rouge spotted them. "Hey Sonic! Hey Amy!" Sonic didn't have a clue who that was, but Amy sure did.  
  
"'Morning Rouge?" Amy replied. "Oh, you weren't off today?"  
  
"Nope, was on call all last night," she replied. "I see that you two are trying to head to winkle park."  
  
"Well, no. Actually we were trying to find Rotor, Bunnie, and the rest of our friends," Sonic said.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about, Sonic?" Amy stated. "Who's Rotor? And more importantly, WHO's Bunnie?!"  
  
It again dawned on Sonic. "Oh, umm..just some people that I....owe money to." 'Damn, all I have found was just some no-body's, not the people I'm looking for. I can't pull these people into this, I gotta find Sonic without making a mess.' Sonic thought.  
  
"Sonic owing money?" Rouge said. "Never heard of that before."  
  
"Yeah, it's strange, I know," Sonic said. "Hey, what's going on out here?" Sonic pointed out to the stage.  
  
"King Maxwell Acorn is giving a speech," Rouge said.  
  
"Oh, I head about this in the news this morning," Amy said.  
  
"King Acorn? Is Princess Sally here too?" Sonic asked the two. Rouge nodded. "Alright, I have to talk with her."  
  
"Why is that?" Amy asked.  
  
"Something happened, and I have to round up a few people."  
  
"The princess? What could she be involved in?" Rouge said. Just at that moment the female redhead chipmunk walked up to the podium to speak.   
  
"I will also acompany my father during his stay here. I wish to interact with all of the citzens of Station Square......" she started.  
  
"Wait, that's not her," Sonic said.  
  
"What are you talking about? There's only one Sally Acorn." Amy said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...........  
  
  
  
"Ivan, I think we found our man," Fang said while focusing his target sight at one member of the audience. A man wearing a loose gray jacket and camo pants. "This guy's plannin' a party. He's got an uzi, a plasma gun and a large knife."  
  
"A typical anti-furmorph human," Ivan replied. "Smithy's got nothin' but those freaks."  
  
"Uh-oh, he making his move now," Fang said as he began clear his way to the assasin. It was easier to move around because he had shed his black trenchcoat earlier. The man began walking faster and faster to the stage, eyes locked on the princess. Fang caught up and extended a gun to the back of the assasin's head.  
  
"Heh. Don't move buddy. I wouldn't want you to splatter your brains all over some of these people," Fang said. People surrounding them went into a panic and spread away from the two. Everyone seemed to be caught up and confused, sending the entire square into chaos.  
  
"Ha, so you found me out," the brown-haired man said. In a swift motion, the man shifted away and turned to Fang. Fang was caught in surprise as he was socked in the face by the man. He countered with a blow of his own.  
  
Soon, the crowd was being cleaved apart as someone made their way through. Across, someone else was doing the same. The both had the same target in mind. Fang proved to be a more worthy fighter than the asssasin and delivered a punch to the man's head that knocked him out cold. Just as he did, though, two blue blurrs stopped over the man's body. Fang was thrown into surprise.  
  
"I was too slow! I should have stopped the killer myself!" Sonic said. He looked at the person in front of him. "What!? You're...me!!!"  
  
"Finally, I found me!!" the other Sonic said. "I need your help," he said as he extened his hand for a handshake. Sonic shook his hand. "I am Sonic the Hedgehog, savior of Mobius."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grey Wolf: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! In the next episode, we'll catch up with the rest of the SatAM gang, and find out how they got here. 


	2. Meet the Freedom Fighters

Sonic Gaiden: SatAM Saga, chapter two: Meet the Freedom Fighters.  
  
Grey Wolf: Yep, more of the crossover that you love. But I also would like to ask a favor. As good as some of my work is, some people just don't read them. Why? I don't know. For example: "Open Your Heart to Live and Learn" is probably the best thing I've ever written in my life, but no one outside my group of friends have read it. So be kind and spread the word!  
  
Timeline: "Open Your Heart To Live and Learn"»"Sonic Gaiden: Prower Saga"»"Sonic Gaiden: SatAM Saga"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The Great War, twelve years ago........  
  
  
  
"More coming! The Salvant troops! Right over the hill!" An eagle suited in camo army garb yelled to his fellow officers. One wolf stepped up.  
  
"No! We wait! Kyle the Weasel is in Gram! We have to get his ok!" A porcupine detested.  
  
"If we wait any longer, we will be killed!"  
  
"No, if we don't get him here now, were dead!" the wolf replied. He held his hand to the cup of his ear, as if soeone was talkling to him over a hidden radio. "We're good!"  
  
"Finally!" a young lion yelled as he hopped onto the ragged seat of the jeep's turret. A tank stood idly by it. A few more armed furmorph soldiers started to spread out.  
  
"Take your positions!" the wolf yelled. Heads began to peep over the hill, and there they saw them. "Watch the signal and give him cover!"  
  
The traitors.  
  
The orange-colored ear tips of thier ski masks indicated that thry were anthromorphs, fighting on the side of the humans. They agreed that if they had won the war, they would be reprogrammed and sent to thier own segrated land.   
  
More figures came to the apex of the hill. They shuffled behind the furmorphs, ready to use them as human shields.  
  
"Wait for it.....wait for it...." the wolf started to mumble.  
  
Just then, one of the traitor Salvant furmorphs removed the clip from his assault rifle, and then removed his mask. A tall brown weasel. He began to quicken his pace forward, then broke to running, also reloading his gun. The signal. The GUN troops began to open fire upon the charging soldiers, trying to keep the weasel from harm. Return fire came suddenly, tearing the soil into mush.  
  
The wolf waved to the weasel. "C'mon! Kyle!"   
  
Kyle turned around and open fire at the enemy troops, nailing a few. Then he saw a gleam of light out of the corner of his eye. Then a piercing pain ran trough his chest. A sniper had found an opening, and had placed a new hole through Kyle.   
  
"Aww shit! Kyle!" the wolf yelled. He knew it was reckless, but he did it anyway. He got up and ran to the fallen person. He was on the ground, face up. Bullets flew past his head.  
  
"...Terry..." Kyle exhaled. He slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew an envelope. The wolf took it into his hands. "This is the last of the Shadow research......"  
  
Terry looked at him. "Y-you're dying. You can't die!"  
  
"I......know...tell my son. My......son," Kyle's eyes blanked.  
  
"Dad..." Fang slowly mumbled. He woke from his half-dream and saw that he was surrounded in a small room with Sonic, that 'Tails' kid, another Sonic, another Tails, a rabbit wearing a tube top, but her legs and right arm were of a purple metal, though they seemed just as alive as she was. And a tall and slender female ground squirrel. She wore only a dark blue vest and boots. She had a shock of red hair under her almond colored fur. The fur on the dorsal side of her body was a lighter brown and ended at the inside of her thighs. Then Rouge, wearing her G.U.N. uniform. Beautiful as always.  
  
"So you're a lil' diffrent from our Sonic the Hedgehog?" Tails asked him.  
  
"Yeah," SatAM Sonic replied. "But it's strange to see you all grown up, little bro." Everyone was assembled, though a thurough search of Station Square, in the living quatrers of Tail's workshop. Rouge, Sonic, Tails, and Fang. Then SatAM Sonic, SatAM Tails, Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor.  
  
"'Little bro?'" Tails said. Rouge and Fang exchanged quick glances and silence. Sally spoke up.  
  
"So, how are you part of this group?" she asked.   
  
"I'm not one of Sonic's members of his rag-tag team," Fang replied in a stern manner. "I like to work alone."   
  
"What's you're name, dude?" S Sonic asked.   
  
"I'm Nack the Weasel, known as Fang the Sniper from my friends and enemies," the weasel replied. The SatAM renegades oohhed in unison.  
  
"If you're Fang, then where's your fang?" SatAM Tails asked. Nack rubbed his cheek.  
  
"I got it removed quite some time ago. It doesn't exactly catch the ladies," Fang replied.   
  
"You're Nack's other?" Bunnie asked. "Hmm, a surprise. You're a lot cute-..." Sally ahemed to interupt her talking.  
  
"Did you always... look like this?" Sally asked.  
  
"No, did the rabbit-girl?" Fang retorted. He really didn't want all of this attention from these strange women. Especially the half-robot one.  
  
"No, that's one of the reasons we came here," SatAm Tails said. Rotor picked something off of a neaby workbench.  
  
"Hey Tails, er older Tails," the walrus held up a glowing chaos drive. "What are these?"  
  
"Those are chaos drives...sortta like batteries," the kitsune replied.  
  
"I like your place," SatAm Tails commented. "I never knew that I would be like a genious in this world."  
  
"I get that alot," Tails replied to the two-tailed fox. Amy walked into the room.  
  
"Hey everyone, sorry I took so long," she said as she came in.  
  
"Let me guess, you had to clean up Fang's mess," Rouge said. Amy nodded. Fang beared his teeth.  
  
"I saved another life out there, no need to get all upset about it," Fang added.  
  
"But still, you could have notified G.U.N. H.Q. first," Rouge said.   
  
"Don't fuss about it, it was nothing," Amy said.  
  
"I noticed that Sonic is more than your freind, Amy," SatAM Sonic said, recalling his first encounter with her.  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing," Sonic replied. He walked towards him, anger showing its signs. "Why? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Um, nothing," SatAm Sonic said, stepping back. Amy wispered to Sally.  
  
"Why did he ask? Is there something about the other me?" the pink hedgehog asked. Sally gave an apologetic smile.  
  
"Amy Rose in our world is only eight years old," Sally said.  
  
"Yeah, she's a little hyper-active, especially around me," Sonic said. "It's so cute, it's disgusting,"  
  
"But you haven't introduced yourself," Rotor asked the bat standing in the corner.  
  
"I'm sorta new to this group," Rouge replied. "I'm Rouge, a G.U.N. agent like Amy."  
  
"So, from the world you came from, there are thousands like you, but enslaved by Robotnik?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, there are many. As you can see, I almost didn't make it," Bunnie said.   
  
"We strive to survive now, especially that Robotnik is using a new slaving tecnique," Sally said.  
  
"How did you get here?" Sonic asked.  
  
SatAm Sonic decided that he should tell the story. "Well, we were gathering information during a raid.........  
  
  
..........  
  
  
Sonic immedeately ducked into the airvent as soon as he heard the footsteps. He looked though the slots and spotted something strange. A female wolf walked into the the main hall without incident by the SWATbots.   
  
"Marion is ba~ck." she said as she walked in the doorway that slid open. Marion walked in, escorted by a pair of lumbering swatbots. They followed her in, then stood at attention at both sides of the doorway. Marion snapped her fingers and a robtic mole walked behind her and dropped a sack. It promptly left. "I have one of the pieces. I took me awhile, granted. Those meddling thieves got in the way again."   
  
They all had left Sonic's view. He shuffled down to the next room.  
  
"Strange. I would think Sonic would find a way to stop you." robotnik replied.  
  
"Sonic? No. None of those Knothole runaways interfered. It was only those Robin-Hood jokes." She replied. "They are probably waiting for us to open the gates so they can stop us."  
  
"Robin-Hoods?" Sonic thought. "What happened to them?"  
  
"I pity those fools. If I could defeat the entire Acorn Army, what makes them think that they can overthrow me." Robotnik paused for a second."Hmm...Ky and Rai-On found more of the armor and our plan will be executed soon."  
  
"Yes, the plan to find another world, all yours for the taking." Snively added.  
  
"Rai-On said that he has talked more with his counterpart. He has found the other Ky, and they have found all of the pieces exept the chestplate." Marion said. "It will be only a matter of time untill the other Rai-On and Ky find the last piece."  
  
Another voice crept into the large room. "Marion, stay out of my work, I am capable of telling the man myself, besides, I have news." a crow/lion said.  
  
"Rai-On? When did you get to Robotropolis?" Marion asked the crow/lion.  
  
"After I found this.." Rai-Ons aid as he dropped a pair of metal gauntlets to the ground. "One more peice to go."  
  
"Well, it took you long enough, ugly," the wolf said as she swished her gray tail.  
  
"At least i'm not the one with the arrow in my ass," Rai-On replied.   
  
Marion looked at him with confusion, and turned herslef so she can see her rear end. An arrow was actually lodged in the left cheek of her posterior. "Damn those thieves. Uh!" She said as she grabbed the arrow and yanked it out. She tossed it to the floor. The wound immedeately closed and healed. The only evedience left was a hole in her black pants.  
  
Wow, this is more powerful than robotization. Sonic thought.  
  
"I see that the bio-enhancements have worked exeedingly well," Robotnik said. "I guess I can stop mass robotisizing and move onto my new method." He turned to the large computer console in the room, and pressed a key with his robotic hand. A picture of a somewhat smaller Robotnik putting a non-anthromorph rabbit into an E-1000 series robot's body. "That other me, a shame. He has only a small base in the desert, while I have an entire world in my hands. His robots are powered by animal body heat, while mine are actual robots. But we both have the same hedgehog quill in our sides." He said as he pressed another key, Sonic split whith a picture of another Sonic. "In a way, i'm helping the poor fellow. Soon, we will join up and conquer another world: Earth!"  
  
The Astal armor? That's just an old relic on Angel Island. But it can open to another world? I gotta tell Sal!  
  
  
.........  
  
  
"That's insane!," Max said. "We can't expect to just 'stop' him at the gates. Besides, how do we know we aren't being led on?" He said while looking out of the stone arch of the westside tower.  
  
"But sir, if we can't stop him this time," Sonic replied. "There's no telling what he'll do on the other side!"  
  
Max turned to him. "But we can't risk our own men. But...if we can bargain with him, we can make him leave."  
  
"Sir, you're not suggesting-.."  
  
"Yes I am," the ground squirrel said in a commanding voice. "We will find and give him the last piece of the key. If he can be gone long enough, we can rebuild our forces to retailiate when he returns."  
  
Sonic said absolutely nothing. A pink-hatted royal gaurd marched into the room.  
  
"Sir, we have found the Astal Chestplate in our weapons library," the bear said.  
  
"Good, prepare a few hovercraft to randezvous with Robotnik on the hiltops of Angel Island," the king replied. "Sonic, you will be in one of them, just in case."  
  
"Sir, I have more news as well," the bear said. "There are some reversals taking place in Robotropolis. Robotnik is un-robotizizing a few selected people," the bear said as he handed the king a list.  
  
Max read it. "Axle Smith? Chipp Zanruff? these are-..."  
  
"The Kintorbar Offensive," the bear said. "He is carrying out something for the K.O. squad."  
  
"Then we have to carry out our delivery as soon as possible," the king replied.  
  
  
.................  
  
  
  
"This is wrong, very wrong," Sonic said as he paced the empty cago hold in a large hovercraft. Through the front cockpit window, mountains were dominating the view.  
  
"I am, too, beginning to question Max's leadership," Rotor thought out loud. Sally shot a look at him.  
  
"It was our only choice, we can't stop him. This is all we could do," she said.  
  
"But still, Sonic is right," Bunnie said, sitting atop a plastic crate.  
  
"We can't just stop Max's plan when it is already in motion," Tails said. "We're just here for the ride." He contined from the corner.  
  
"Then I am wasting my time here! We should be putting Robotropolis under seige!' Sonic said.  
  
"No, he had put up another one of his barriers," Sally replied. "He is doing something to stop us from coming in."  
  
"That means that he can't supply his sister cities, The City of the Ancients and others!" Tails said out loud.  
  
"Wait, Uncle Chuck had comm'ed me and said that supplies were readily being imported and exported to Robotropolis," the walrus said.  
  
"Then he can send troops through the force fields?" Tails asked the group. None of them answered.  
  
"We still can't grasp robo technology and now he is using a new device that could help him in taking over the rest of Mobius?" Sonic said. "There's no telling what he can bring back from the other universe!"  
  
  
.........  
  
  
  
Snow, tons of it. It was cold, and a large, round figure was see standing in front of a large statue of a warrior enchidna. It was Robotnik, and his army of swatbots, robotisized citizens, and his prize experiments: Rai-On, Ky, and Marion.   
  
"When will the representitve get here? I'm freezing my ass off." Marion said, hugging her shoulders in her thick coat.  
  
"He will be here soon." Replied Ky, wearing the same coat. "Are you sure this worker for King Acorn won't decive us, Lord Robotnik?"  
  
"The King and his officials know better than to make me angry." Robotnik said as he eyed the statue. "Bring me the keys!" He yelled to the swatbots. A few of the lumbering robots came to him, one carrying a sword, another a pair of leggings, and on other that was carrying a helmet. Robotnik took the sword and placed it into the clutched hand of the warrior statue. It clicked in place. He did the same to the helmet and head, and then the legs and the leggings. The statue began to glow. "Only one more piece now," Robotnik laughed.  
  
"I see someone, out there." Ky said as he pointed in the direction of a few armored hovercraft heading thier way. They slowed and gently touched the ground. A few passengers exited the craft. One, he took notice of, a bear holding a thickly wrapped object in his hands. It was almost as large as him. Behind him was Sonic, Sally, and the rest. Ivo assumed that the other crafts were filled with other gaurds. Only one other ship emptied of its pink-hatted cargo.  
  
"This is what you came for," the bear said as he presented the chestplate.  
  
"Give my regards to the king," Ivo said as he tossed the sword to Snively, who half-caught the large object. "Come, my followers," he bellowed as he walked toward the statue.  
  
"Here, my lord," Snively squeaked as he lifted the chestplate to the Dark King.  
  
"As for you," Ivo said as he turned to the Royal Gaurds. "I have no need for you, and I don't intend for your return to your king. Shadowbots, take these prisoners back to 'Tropolis. They will be the first few of my new soldiers." On command, the immense robotic creatures immedeatly surrounded the red and black hovercrafts, obviously underpowering the smaller, lightly armed Royal Gaurds. A few drew their swords, one of them barked a command.  
  
"The Princess iz in craft eight," Antoine said. "Make sure no harm comez to her!"  
  
"That is not nessesary," a voice emerged as he stepped out of a hovercraft. King Max, who was dressed in a similar fasion as the royal gaurds. "We have made a deal, Robotnik."  
  
"Ah ha ha ha...I do not deal with furry scum like you, those were your tems," Ivo replied. He raised his arms. "You can't see? All of this world will be mine, and no one will never stop me." Suddenly, the whole circle of Shadowbots immedately fell to pieces, followed by a blue blur trailing around the parts. "I see that my adversary is here, welcome Sonic the Hedgehog!" The blue streak jumped in front of him.  
  
"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic, don't interfere!" King Max commanded.  
  
"Ha, I just have one more piece before I 'get away with this,'," Robotnik said. He twitched his mustache. "And you can't stop me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sonic said as he flew up at his target and somersaulted through the air. He hit Robotnik, only to have his attack reflected back at him. Sonic was sent sprawling to the ground. Sonic looked up to see a green aura flashing from his belt buckle.  
  
"I didn't think so," Robotnik replied. He turned to the statue and placed the chestpiece onto the statue. The wind stopped holing and a slow rumbling vibrated the ground. An immense structure rose *around* the group on the apex of the mountain. Seven coloums reached in a vain effort for the sky. The snow on the ground tuned to vapor as a stone engraved floor rose with the pillars. The statue began to move.  
  
And speak.  
  
"SEVEN MOONS--SEVEN CHAOS--WITH ERR, PERISH!!!" the stone enchidna resonated. It raised the sword and pointed the tip of the broadsword to the gray sky. A blue pillar of sourceless light flashed around the whole body of stone. "ONE MOON--ONE CHANCE!!!"  
  
"Everyone, get back!" Ivo commanded. "Only I will step through!"  
  
"Yes, my lord," the mantra was repeated by seperate members of his new army. They began to leave the shrine area.   
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! You see! I will conquer this world and the next!" Robotnik said. Then a large shadow passed and the obesse ruler was knocked out of the warping circle. "Sonic?!"  
  
"I won't let you through!" Sonic said above Robotnik's fallen body.   
  
"Aha! But you will let your friends go through the portal?!" Ivo laughed. A few of the hovercraft were retrating, exect for one. The green one, his hovercraft. It was slumped against a pillar, unable to get its runners to contact the ground.  
  
"Oh no! Sal!" Sonic yelled as he made a mad dash to the fallen craft. As he neared he could see Rotor desperately juggling with the controlls. A large warped space filled the area, centered aroung the sword. It turned worse, the craft began to be lifted into the portal, and so was Sonic. The last thing he saw was the ship entering, and pure white.  
  
..........  
  
"....and voila! Were here!" Sonic finished.  
  
"So what should we do now?" Bunnie asked.  
  
"If we all can double-team 'buttnik, we can bring him down before he has a chance to get here!" Bunnie said.  
  
"We should return to Angel Island, and use the portal to return," Sally replied.  
  
"Angel Island?" Sonic thought out loud. "I bet old Knux would be more than happy to see us again!"  
  
"We got one small problem here," Tails said.  
  
"We're ten people, it's not like Tails here can whip out a mini-jet," Amy said.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I can get us there by Ryukking seperately," Fang told everyone.   
  
"Ryukking?" the SatAM group wondered.  
  
"I can teleport you there," Fang added.  
  
"That's great, we should set out tomorrow," Sally suggested.  
  
"Okay," Amy replied.  
  
  
  
Nightfall........(gotta fill the rest of the chapter with somethin')......  
  
  
  
"Amy, why are you all the way out here?" Sonic asked her. She let her legs dangle off the side of the runway. She looked down and saw the waves crashing onto the rocky shore.  
  
"I wanted to see the stars. I know it might sound silly, but the heavens always keep me calm," she replied. Sonic sat down beside her. "Sonic, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you ever get worried about what might happen on one of your adventures?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Sonic replied.  
  
"Like when you almost died on ARK, you scared us all. Scared me," Amy said.  
  
"How can I forget that?" Sonic said while looking at the moon. The earth's shadow casted the quarter-waining shadow on the moon. But the large crater from the Eclipse Cannon made the moon shaped like a 'Y'. "But then, I knew I could find a way. No matter how bad my situation is."  
  
"Were you ever afraid that you couldn't pull through?"  
  
"Well, sometimes. But thinking that you can't do it won't get you anywhere," Sonic replied. "You gotta remember who you are before you do something for yourself."  
  
Amy sighed. "But what about now, this has never happened to us before."  
  
"Yo!" they both heard from behind. Sonic turned to see himself.  
  
"Yeah?" Sonic replied. Amy was about to say something.  
  
"Hey, I was wonderin'... let's see who's faster," SatAM Sonic said with the curiosity of a child. Sonic got up.  
  
"Sure, why not," He said as he looked down the runway. "Five laps around the cliff....unless, Amy?"  
  
"Go. Fine. We were just talking anyway," she replied sternly.  
  
"Ready," SatAM Sonic began. "Set. Go!" They both took off at a blinding speed. Amy just shook her head.  
  
"RRrr, I'll ring both of their necks," she muttered.  
  
  
  
The lower cliff near Tails's workshop...........  
  
  
"Hmmm...," Fang let out a low sigh as he reached into his pocket. He was standing near the caution-fence surrounding the edges of the cliff. The loud crashing of the waves could be heard, and the occasional spray of water would trickle over the ground. He opened the small velvet box and looked at the prize inside.  
  
It was almost invisible, the only eviedence that it exists is the relctions and refractions of the stars. A large diamond. Fang carefully took it between his thumb and index finger and looked into it. He heard light footsteps approach him from behind.  
  
"Why are you alone out here?" Sally asked. Fang quickly closed the box. "Oh, you wanted to be alone."  
  
"No, that's okay," Fang heard himself say. She turned around and sat on the fence. Her tone became a concerned one.  
  
"Why do you seem so cold to everyone, especialy to Rouge? I hope you don't mind me asking."  
  
"It's that," he started as he re-opned the box. "No one understands me, never have, never will."  
  
"Don't say things like that," she said. "You seem to share plenty in common with Rouge, yet you don't wan't to get closer."  
  
"You must have talked with her earlier," Fang said.  
  
Sally nodded. "She's in Tails's observatory dome."  
  
"I know, we both seem alike, but we're really diffrent." Fang added.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." She looked at the gem. Fang grasped the rock and held it up to Sally's view.  
  
"Tell me what you see," Fang said.  
  
"A--diamond?" She looked up. "Sorry, that's probably what you didn't want to hear."  
  
"Try again."  
  
She thought for a moment. "A precious gift, you probably wanted to tell her something when you gave this to her, right?"  
  
"Right," Fang replied.  
  
"Then how come you still have it?" she asked.  
  
"I *wanted* to give this to her, to show that I really care for her."  
  
"Wow, it must be pretty expensive," she commented. Fang shook his head.  
  
"No, it didn't cost me a thing," Fang said. Sally gave a confused look.   
  
"You paid nothing for it?"  
  
"No, I got it from an exploration of South Island's caves," Fang explained. "It was a good trip, even if I almost died getting it." He paused and looked up at the stars. "I decided to come back and tell Rouge that we can be together again. I joined a headhunter group under G.U.N.."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"She's a gem aficano. She loves anything like this," Fang looked at it. "But I don't see the point in *this*. A waste of space. You can't even see it, because all you see is reflections."  
  
Sally understood. "You like the adventure. The thrill of hunting."  
  
"Right," Fang replied. "She would rather sit snug in a mansion full of money." He paused. "But that isn't me. I would rather be out, searching for something new. Ready for anything that challenges my skills."  
  
"Oh, I see." Sally looked at him. "But being a little diffrent-..." Fang twitched.  
  
"I'm sorry, I do not wish to talk of this with a stranger like you," Fang said with an aggressive tone. He swiftly put the gem back into the box and turned to the stone staircase. Sally yelled something at him, but he didn't care to listen.   
  
He kept walking untill he reached the sepping stones near the waterfall and descended down. He stopped by the bank and stared at the small waves that wapred his reflection, violently bending his face. Though the water underneath seemed calm, with a few fish here and there. He withdrew the diamond and looked at it again with extreme curiosity.  
  
"But what if I *did* give this to her?" Fang thought. "No, nothing would change."   
  
"Bzzzzz.....BzzWAP!!!!" A kamakazee dragonfly struck the side of his head. From the resulting reflex, Fang let go of the gem, dropping it into the water.  
  
"Shit!" Fang dropped into the water, thrashing the water for his lost object. It was very difficult because it was nearly invisible. He found it and sloshed out of the water. "I will have to keep you around, just in case."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grey Wolf: Ooohhh, was that a bad omen? I don't know! What I do know though, is that you're going to review! Will they make it through to the SatAM world? Or maybe...heh heh...not all of them will make it...it's up to me! Check out the next chapter: Tempted Fate! 


End file.
